Before and after
by zoerocks98
Summary: Before and after dumbledores death, Mcgonagalls and Snapes relationship how it changes. really bad at summaries rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer- I don't own anything just the story

Pairing- Mcgonagall/Snape

Minerva Mcgonagall woke up with two warm arms raped around her and felt content. It was the happiest she had felt in a long time and the only good part of life at the moment. While through the day fighting with against Voldermort and protecting/ help running Hogwarts this was a bit of freedom from that, having a lovely night with Severus Snape was heaven.

He woke next to her and smiled down at her.

'Good morning' he said sleepily

'Good morning' she replied starting to get up. He pulled her back down again 'Severus I need to go before the rest of the school wake'

'Just a bit longer' he pleaded

'I can't Albus has ask for a meeting and I can't be late'

'Just this once be a bit later, for me'

'You know I can't Albus will suspect something and he knows everything and will know if it lie'

He finally released her and she dressed quickly and when off to her rooms luckily unseen by anyone. She got changed and headed for her meeting with Dumbledore.

Meanwhile Severus wasn't so happy, he knew that the meeting Albus wanted with Minerva was about the school and how it is run so she is ready because very soon he was going to have to kill Dumbledore and she would take over. Also he knew that would probably be the last time he got with Minerva before he committed the worse crime possible and Minerva would hate him for ever.

That night Dumbledore left the school with Harry on one of his mission things and it started. Malfoy let in all the death eaters. The school when crazy, students ran everywhere and getting told to get back to their rooms but Snape just sat in his room waiting and soon Filius came saying Minerva had said to go help Harry and Albus on the tower. He left knowing now was the time he would have to kill the headmaster.

'Goodbye Minerva' Severus whispered as the cast the deadly spell shooting Dumbledore from the tower.

What do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

He fled. Just left. No explanation, nothing to help me see why he did it.

That traitor, I loved him and he tricked me into believing he loved me. But he didn't, he never did. It was all a scheme so I won't suspect him and what he was going to do. I can't believe he could kill him just like that after all he did for him.

My best friend is gone. Suddenly I'm in charge of Hogwarts. We sent all the miserable children home for the holidays to be with their families in these horrible times. For the first time in all the years I've been here, no student stayed. I also tried to send most of the teachers home or away for the holidays, a few went but most only went for a week at most before returning we could all tell something bad was coming and very soon.

Suddenly about half way through the holidays I felt something stir in the Hogwarts protections. I told the others and we went down to the entrance hall just as we got there the doors slammed open and there he was that slim bag who tricked and lied to me and everyone coming back as if he was welcome. Just walking in like he was innocent of any crime.

We all drew out our wands but they did nothing. Then he spoke.

'I am the new headmaster of this school' the others around me let out gasps 'therefore you will do as I say, for starters lower your wands'

Everyone looked at me 'prove it' I said glaring at him. He produced a parchment from somewhere in his black robes. I scanned it and indeed it said 'the minster of magic makes Severus Snape the new headmaster of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.' I couldn't believe it. Him! I nodded and lowered my wand, the others followed suit.

'Now these are my new deputies, may I introduce the Carrows' he said pointing to the two death eaters behind him. 'They will be the new defence against the dark arts professor and muggle studies' one of them let out a snigger the other smiled. They looked horrible and were known for their torcher methods. We will have to keep the students away form they as much as possible.

'McGonagall' the sound of my name pulled me out of my thoughts. 'Follow me, please' I look up and he was smiling, if you could call it that, at me. Then push through us all grabbing my arm on his way and made me follow him to the headmaster's office.

I hadn't been in there since his death. It was completely the same, his desk exactly how he left in. we went in and Snape turned around he didn't seem to dare go behind the desk.

'Now I need you to explain a few things about the school like the enchantments and protections on the school'

I told him, and then left. I did want to spend any more time with him then necessary. If he wants to act like nothing happens between us then I will.

School started a few weeks later I was the first time in years I wasn't sorting the first years, just watched. We hardly ever saw him after that; he seemed to stay in his office. But that was fine as long as we kept an eye on the Carrows it wasn't too bad.


End file.
